Blond Streaks
by FireCacodemon
Summary: We all know that kura sealed a bit of himself in the Millennium Puzzle. What happens when he finds Yami's room and realises Yami's blond Streaks are more then what they seem to be. Yaoi BoyxBoy YYxYB Rated T to be safe Darkshipping -Oneshot-


FireCacodemon: Yay another Yaoi story.

Bloodfang: Yeah...was this for someone?

FireCacodemon: No?

Bloodfang: FireCacodemon does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

FireCacodemon: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Blond Streaks<p>

"I have not bothered the Pharaoh in a long time...let's see what I can do tonight" Yami Bakura said to himself after getting off the stone cold floor of the Millennium Puzzle. Bakura looked around the Millennium puzzle before he felt Yami's shadow magic and decided to follow it. Bakura had sealed part of himself in the Millennium Puzzle and occasionally bothered Yami while he was trying to get some sleep; this resulted in a bad tempered pharaoh the following morning. Bakura climbed the many stair cases before he finally found Yami's true room.

"You always move your room further away don't you Yami?" Bakura growled at himself before he placed his hand on the door handle to receive a shock. Bakura quickly pulled his hand away from the door handle before he smiled. Something was bothering Yami and Bakura was not going to let a simple static shock stop him from annoying Yami. Bakura slowly pushed open the door to find what he was looking for.

Yami was asleep in the large bed that was positioned in the corner of the room. Bakura expected the bed more to be in the middle since it was there the last time he visited Yami. Yami was really calm in his sleep and looked as if he was not going to wake up easily. Bakura walked over to him before he smiled and noticed that Yami's hand was placed on the wall. Bakura smiled before he moved Yami's hand carefully off the wall and placed his hand on Yami's face. Yami felt the warmth from Bakura's hand and wanted more. Bakura smiled as he noticed Yami wanting more from him.

"If you want more Yami, you need to wake up" Bakura told Yami. Yami slowly opened his eyes to reveal those crimson orbs that were his eyes. Bakura smiled as the first thing that came into his head was blood. Yami's crimson orbs reminded Bakura of the sight of blood which was something Bakura had not seen in a long time. Yami looked up at Bakura before realising that Bakura was in his room. Yami looked at Bakura before he wanted to go asleep again and hopeful believe that this is a dream.

"Sleeping is not going to help you Yami" Bakura said before Yami growled.

"Bakura please leave me alone" Yami growled at Bakura. Bakura laughed at Yami before he sat on the bed. Yami kicked Bakura who laughed even more.

"Are you trying to sleep?" Bakura asked Yami who rolled his eyes.

"What do you think?" Yami told Bakura who sniggered. He was really enjoying this before he got up from the bed and pulled the covers off Yami and left them on the floor. Yami looked at Bakura before he curled up on the bed.

"Are you going to get the sheet?" Bakura asked Yami who gave him a look of daggers before he shuffled off the bed. Bakura took his shoes off and climbed onto Yami's bed.

"Off my bed" Yami said before he made a yawn and Bakura burst out laughing.

"Why?" Bakura asked.

"Because, I'm trying to sleep. What are you even doing in my room anyway...what are you doing in my soul room anyway?" Yami asked Bakura who shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I like you" Bakura told Yami who picked up the sheet that he used to keep warm. Yami looked back at Bakura who smiled before Yami was about to walk out the room when Bakura pulled out some rope and lassoed Yami dragging him back in the room.

"Bakura...what are you after?" Yami asked Bakura who smiled.

"Well...I'm after you and your weakness" Bakura said and Yami smiled.

"You can't have either!" Yami yelled as he grabbed the rope that Bakura held and pulled Bakura towards him. Bakura realised that he was in his socks only and did not go well into digging into the floor to stop Yami. Bakura realised the opportunity that he held before and then smiled. Yami knew that he could risk this but if he wanted to get rid of Bakura then he will have to play a game with him. He knew Bakura would like it more then he would but that was the risk.

Bakura glomped onto Yami and gave Yami an evil smile. A cold shiver went down Yami's back as he had a feeling he knew what Bakura was going to do. Bakura quickly made work with the situation now that he was holding onto. Bakura did his best to make Yami as uncomfortable as ever. Yami knew that Bakura was going to do something and he was expecting something. Yami managed to get Bakura off him before Bakura grabbed him and pushed him towards the bed. Yami landed on the bed from Bakura's push before Bakura lay next to him.

"You really know how to make a guy hyper Yami" Bakura told Yami before he placed his hand on Yami and started stroking the blond streaks in his hair. Yami relaxed while Bakura was stroking his blond streaks before he started purring like a cat to Bakura. Bakura smiled as Yami was acting like a cat towards Bakura. Bakura felt Yami nuzzle into his arm as he still stroked the blond streaks.

"Yugi was right. Stroke the right place and you are a cat" Bakura sniggered as Yami smiled. Bakura was waiting for this in a long time with Yami and decided to steal a kiss from Yami. Bakura smiled as he took Yami's chin making Yami look up at him before he pushed himself forwards and landed the kiss right on Yami's lips. Bakura was still stroking the blond streaks in Yami's hair while doing the kiss but he seemed to enjoy it. They both closed their eyes while they were kissing.

It was clear that Bakura was the more dominant one out of the two as Yami felt Bakura's tongue enter his mouth and look around his mouth. Bakura found Yami's weakness but was going to keep it between him and Yami since if anyone else knew about this then they would take advantage of this. Possibly beat Yami in a children's card game when the stakes are Yami as the prize. Bakura felt Yami's shadow magic getting stronger each second that passed before Bakura's tongue left Yami's mouth and they stopped kissing. Bakura watched Yami's reaction to what they just did. Much to his surprise Yami smiled and rested his head on Bakura's chest. Bakura wrapped his arms around Yami and held him close. He was not going to let this pass since Yami was normally the untouchable one. Bakura felt Yami's warmth and the felt Yami's slow breathing on his arms. Bakura was wearing a t-shirt so he could feel Yami's breath on his arms.

"Why did we turn to enemies?" Yami asked Bakura. Bakura smiled.

"The Millennium Items" Bakura replied to Yami.

"You carried a grudge for over 5000 years Bakura" Yami told Bakura.

"Yeah. I know. Unlike you my memories are still with me" Bakura semi-gloated at Yami.

"If the Millennium items were not created do you think we could have been friends?" Yami asked Bakura.

"Maybe...with you being pharaoh I don't think we would have met" Bakura replied to Yami's question.

"How were the Millennium items created?"

"Souls were sacrificed to create the Millennium items. Including my family" Bakura told Yami before he looked up at Bakura.

"I'm so sorry. I knew I might have been able to help you" Yami told Bakura.

"I was angry at your father but I hurt his son as well because of the hatred" Bakura told Yami.

"A little lost child trying to find some comfort, you need to be loved Bakura. If you treat your Hikari nicely then you'll get the love you want." Yami told Bakura.

"Why do you want to help me?" Bakura asked confused.

"I feel sorry for you. Sometimes you need to have some fun before things get serious...you're really warm" Yami said.

"Yeah...I'm warm...I never said this to anyone but...I love you Yami" Bakura told Yami.

"You're not that bad. You can't replace Yugi but if I was stuck in a room with one person that's not Yugi. You would be my choice" Yami smiled up at Bakura.

Yami looked at Bakura before licking his cheek which caused both of them to blush. Bakura seemed a little happier than usual and that was thanks to Yami. The Pharaoh was alright for Bakura.

"You know we have to be bitter enemies back in the real world" Bakura told Yami who nodded.

"To ancient spirits have finally gotten over what happened in the ancient battle over Egypt" Yami smiled as he nuzzled into Bakura even more.

"The only reason why you're like this Yami is because I stroked you on the blond streaks" Bakura said.

"That may have gotten me into the right mood but everything I have said is true" Yami told Bakura.

"And the lick?" Bakura asked Yami.

"That was true as well. I have always wanted to do that to you. With everyone else around I had no choice but to keep it hidden from you." Yami told Bakura who smiled and stroked Yami's blond streaks in his hair making him purr even more.

"Well...I'm going to leave you. If Yugi finds out that you're tired..."

"Yugi knows I have nightmares so if I'm tired Yugi just leaves me until I'm ready" Yami said. Bakura smiled before Yami made the move and kissed Bakura. One thing was running through Bakura's head at this time.

'I've stolen the Pharaoh's heart but it turns out he was going to give it to me anyway'

After the kiss Yami pulled the covers over both himself and Bakura and they both fell asleep. The sheet keeping their heat inside made the urge to remove their tops increasing. Bakura smiled as he knew that Yami was going to take his top off sooner or later. Yami sat up straight and then took his top off and Bakura had a slight nose bleed (indicating that someone is getting a little excited) but kept it hidden from Yami.

"You ok?" Yami asked Bakura who nodded.

A few seconds later Bakura was getting too hot and then lifted the sheet off himself and removed his top. Yami had a slight nosebleed as he looked at Bakura's exposed body before he looked at Yami.

"Nose bleed?" Bakura asked and Yami nodded.

"You look smexy Bakura" Yami confessed to Bakura.

"Good. You look smexy too" Bakura told Yami who smiled and Bakura wrapped his arms around Yami and pulled him onto of himself. Yami smiled before he made himself a little comfy on Bakura's body and slowly went to sleep. Bakura could not resist the urge to stroke Yami's blond streaks again causing him to purr as he also drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>FireCacodemon: This is my second attempt at Yaoi so please don't be to harsh on it. My first one was "My Little Puppy" which was a Kaiba and Joey story.<p>

Bloodfang: Please tell us what you think of the story and if FireCacodemon writes another Yaoi fanfiction how can FireCacodemon improve.

FireCacodemon: Since I don't read Yaoi I'm not expecting the Yaoi storys to be good but constructive critisim will be helpful.

Bloodfang: Thanks for reading.


End file.
